Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 250
June 25, 2013 Balance Resource System *Changed more Extractor health to Armor to be easier to weld up *Minimum Team Resources when no RT active (counts as 0.5 active RTs) *Removed “no res while dead” rule *Reduced Personal Resource income per RT from 0.125 to 0.1 General *Reduced Harvester cost to 8 *Drifters can now clear marine ghost structures *Removed Med Pack cooldown from Marine Commander UI *Marines have now a medpack pickup delay *Removed vision obscuring effect of gorge spit *Fixed Grenade Launcher not dealing full damage on direct hit *Reduced Exosuit armor to 280, down from 400 *Increased exo armor upgrade to 45, up from 40 *Changed Puncture player damage scalar to 1.5 (was 1.25) *Reduced phase tech and Observatory cost to 10 t.res (were 15) *Disabled gradual melee attacks *Added concept of “soft targets” which let bullets and melee attacks go through (affects Drifters, MACs, Hallucinations) *Added additional 6 second respawn time when rejoining a team, suiciding or when killed by a death trigger *Movement code rewritten Anti Spam *Increase Crag, Shift, Shade cost to 15 (was 10) *Increased Crag/Shift/Shade health and effectiveness by 50% (In line with cost increase). *MACs and Drifters are no longer able to attack *Resource towers and command structures will now block re-creation for 5 seconds after destruction *Added Supply limit for specific units (200 max per team) *MACs can no longer weld each other *Multiple MACs are no longer able to weld the same target *Crags no longer stack their healing with each other and can heal a maximum of 3 targets at once *Shift energize no longer stacks Marine Tech Tree *Jetpack and single gun Exos are now available at 1 Command Station *Mines tech research cost has been decreased to 10 resources (down from 15) *Reduced Robotics Factory to 10 resources (was 15) *Reduced upgrade to ARC robotics factory costs to 5 (was 10) *Nano Shield is now a research at command station *Arms Lab no longer requires an armory *Welders no longer require a research *Added small self weld when welding a structure or a player *Grenade Launcher and Flamethrower are now immediately unlocked once an armory is upgraded Exosuit *Reduced exo cost to 40 (60 for dual minigun) *Exos can now be nano shielded *Exosuits can now use their thruster horizontal (use shift) *Reduced exo thruster cool down reduced to 2.5 seconds *Increased exo base speed to 6, up from 5 *Reduced claw damage to 30 *Miniguns now profit from weapon upgrades *Toned down dual minigun damage to 70% *Reduced vision obscurring effect from Bile Bomb on exo HUD Flame Thrower *Increased base damage *No longer benefits from weapon upgrades *Increase flame thrower magazine size to 50 *Removed flame thrower damage ramp up *Reduced flamethrower weight *Flamethrower can now burn up bile/Whip bombs and disables enemy structure functions *Flamethrower can now burn up drifter clouds Grenade Launcher *Increased base damage *No longer benefits from weapon upgrades *Reduced grenade launcher cost to 15 *Increased grenade launcher reserve ammo to 28 *Whips no longer whack grenades Shotgun *Increased Shotgun rate of fire by 18% *Reduced base damage to 170 *Adjusted shotgun spread ARC *Reduced ARC build time from 10 to 7 *Reduced robotics factory upgrade time from 40 to 20 *Reduced ARC movement speed by 33% *Reduced ARC movement speed by 70% when in combat or on infestation *ARCs are now properly affected by shades ink cloud *Reduced ARC splash radius to 7, down from 10 Marine General *Marines can now build on infestation (25% slower) *All marine structures take damage to armor while on infestation *Reduced health/armor of Phase Gates to 2500/300 (down from 2700/450) *Marines can now always sprint (no more fatigue) *Added ability for marine commander to temporary power individual structures *Armories no longer heal armor *Increased jetpack cost to 15 (was 10) *Removed MAC EMP *Extractors and command stations can now be Parasited *Increased spawn time to 9 seconds (was 7) Kharaa Alien Spawn *Each alien has individual spawn timer (10 seconds) *An Egg is generated every 13 seconds (6.5 seconds for 12 player) *Each Hive can have max of 3 eggs (6 for 12 players) *Hives have now the hatch ability (2 eggs for 5 t.res) Whip *Increased whip bomb splash radius to 6 meters (was 3) and reduced damage by 50% (down to 600) *Whips can automatically bombard once they are matured *Reduced whip cost to 10 (was 15) *Whips will now root and unroot automatically Alien Tech Tree *Personal upgrades scale now cost depending on life form (0 for Skulk, 2 Gorge, 3 Lerk, 5 Fade, 8 Onos) *Reduced life form cost to compensate with new upgrade cost (5 gorge, 25 lerk, 40 fade, 60 onos) *Add Biomass: every structure grants bio mass which increases the health of life forms *Scaleable upgrades (for example build a maximum of 3 Shells to get maximum efficiency for Carapace, Regeneration), 20 res per structure *Celerity works now in combat and increases max speed by 1.5 m/s *Regeneration works now in combat *Adrenaline increases max energy and regeneration rate by 10% per level *Added new shade upgrade which shows enemies and their health (Aura) *Merged Silence and Camouflage (Phantom) Fade *Swipe damage down by 16% *Fades are a bit easier to see during blink *Blink is now always researched *Shadow Step does not add any momentum anymore and can be researched with biomass level 5 *Increased range / accuracy of fade Vortex ability *Disabled fade double jump Lerk *Spores are now tier 3 and bigger / cheaper to use. *Umbra is now available at bio mass 3 (was 3 hives before) and damage reduction has been reduced *Fixed weapon switch delays (umbra to bite and spores to bite) Onos *Changed Stomp to affect marines in a radius rather than being a shockwave *Onos movement won’t be blocked by skulks, gorges and lerks anymore *Reduced Gore range *Reduced gore damage to 100 Gorge *Hydras are now flammable *Increased gorge build rate Skulk *Skulk moves now faster on walls *Xenocide cant be cancelled anymore *When dying by xenocide, skulk respawn time is reduce by 6 seconds Infestation *Cysts will block recreation in the area when destroyed for 4 seconds *Cysts will autobuild once their parent is contructed *Increased cyst build time to 4 seconds, removed cool down *Increased cyst range and infestation radius *Infestation receding is now twice as fast than growing *Gorge Tunnel Entrances create now infestation when the other side is infested Drifter *Drifters can now be created during the hive is researching *Reduced drifter cloud costs to 1 (was 2) *Drifters unlock triggered abilities (shade hive: hallucinate, shift hive: storm cloud/movement speed, crag hive: mucous membrane/heals armor) *Moved hallucinations from shade to drifters: every alien in effect range generates a hallucination, controllable by the alien commander Alien General *Crag, shift and shade can now always be build and can move *Chamber triggered abilities require now the correct hive type *Allow aliens to change upgrades (min gestation time 5 seconds) *Alien structures auto build rate is reduced by 70%, drifters speed up build time to normal rate *Cloaked players are always slightly visible *Regeneration works now in combat (5% of max health every 2 seconds) *Rupture can now be cast directly on infestation, like Bone Wall *Added Echo harvester to shift *Added echo gorge tunnel to shift (only on infestation) *Enemies are outlined with parasite only (damage will no longer trigger it) *The normal gestation time is applied when using a pre-evolved egg instead of just 2 seconds *Shift echo ability no longer requires maturity *Adjusted shade ink ability duration and cool down to allow arcs to fire once between successive use of ink clouds Fixes *Fixed bug allowing the scoreboard button to be used while text chatting *Fixed bug causing Babblers to sometimes freeze mid-jump while they are trying to cling to an Alien that has no more free cling points *The Onos player can now move their camera up and down while charging *Fixed medpacks being picked up by dead marines *Fixed bug causing player ghost models (Clog, Mine, etc) to freeze in place when placed in certain invalid areas SDK *Fixed Lua io lib readline functions sometimes crashing if the line was too long *Changed Shared.GetSystemTime() back to unix time *Added Client.SetMouseSensitivityScalarX() and Client.SetMouseSensitivityScalarY() functions to adjust mouse sensitivity independently on the 2 axes *The modding framework is automatically included again (this is so the Modding entry system is auto-loaded) Category:Patches